


GMS Monster Mash up

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, F/M, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, Wizards, merfolk, merguy, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: They told MC that they had other plans, and when she was accepting a Halloween without her new friends she gets a text asking her to join them.  She makes it just in time for their little secret to get out, but what will it take for her to understand the gravity of their situation this Halloween?





	GMS Monster Mash up

MC was settling in, the blanket pulled around her, a happy movie playing on her tv, a warm mug in her hands when her phone buzzed. It was from Sherlock. MC raised an eyebrow at it, he had insisted that she was not to bother them tonight. That they had previous Halloween plans that sadly did not include her. However now a strange next with an address sits in her inbox from Sherlock. As she prepares her question she receives another.

“It is important to me that you come to this address.”

* * *

The Mansion was enormous. Bigger than it seemed when she was driving up. The cab left very quickly after she paid, leaving her seemingly alone. MC entered with her she had grabbed an overnight bag, who knows with Sherlock what kind of case he would be working on and if they would be here over night; presumably so by how he had rebuked her efforts to make plans for after his. “Sherlock?” It was her first Halloween with them since they had helped her solve that little murder party hiccup, several months had passed and she found herself good friends with everyone. So she had been excited to spend Halloween with them.

She had been ready to accept that she wouldn’t be able to get to do what she wanted when even George insisted that she stay home, that is was a ‘guy’s night’. So the invite was a pleasant surprise, though troublesome. Even more so as she walked the halls, calling out for Sherlock, John, George, anyone, and was met with silence. 

“Guys?” Anxiety that she was trespassing crept up her spine. Maybe it wasn’t too late to call another cab. .

“MC?” Mycroft’s voice wafted from over her shoulder. “What are you doing here?” His warm eyes slowly drifted up and down her person as she turned to face him. 

“Sherlock asked me here, see?” She held up the phone, letting him inspect it and double check the phone number listed. 

“So it seems he did... but you really shouldn’t be wandering around here alone. It isn’t safe.” His hand brushed against the small of her back directing her in the direction she had just come. It was there for the briefest of moments before he took a step away from her, coughing lightly into his hand. “Does anyone know you’re here?”

“Well there’s Sherlock... but I wouldn’t thought he’d have told everyone before asking me to come.”

“Yes he would’ve.” Mycroft lead MC into a large room, primarily filled with a long table with only a third of the seats available filled with people she knew. Though it was surprising to see even the ‘M’ group so close to everyone, John and Jack were even sitting next to each other. Glancing around the room the only people missing where Hercule and Mikah. 

“MC? My dear it is a pleasure to see you again, but why are you here?” Jeremy was the first to stand up from the table, rushing to her side, his blue green eyes swimming with confusion as he smiled at her. 

“Did Sherlock not tell anyone?”

Sherlock stared at her curiously, “me?” His coat was hanging behind his chair, he checked the pocket and pulled out a phone. After a few moments his eyes narrowed, “this isn’t mine.”

“I wonder how this happened?! That seems to be my phone, but that must mean...” James Moriarty gaped wide eyed at the phone, “it seems I sent MC that message from your phone by accident.”

“Accident?” John leaned across Jack to yank the phone out of James’s hand. 

“Of course I would never ever ask such a fragile little robin into such a dangerous place such as this... but since she is here I guess it’s up to me to make sure she stays safe. Isn’t that right gentlemen?” James grinned at everyone as he sauntered up to MC, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Dangerous? I don’t...” MC shook her head, barely noticing as something slipped over her head, weighing heavily on her chest. Looking down she say a perfume cage necklace. The porous stone inside seemed to give us a sweet but smokey odor. Even though it wasn’t unpleasant Mycroft winched a little taking a step away from her.

“There we go, safe as a box of kittens.” James shifted her hair to have the chain flat against her neck, he ran his hands along the metal, and it seemed like he would follow the chain all the way down to the pendant when Jeremy coughed a warning. 

“What would this keep me safe from?” MC chuckled at their strange and peculiar behavior. 

“Monsters of course!” James smiled briefly, stepping quickly out of the way as George attempted to push him. Leaving him to stagger momentarily in front of MC.

“I could’ve done that too!” George exclaimed glaring at James. “It doesn’t take a master to create a protection charm.”

“No, but I’m sure everyone else feels more at ease with the sunsetting knowing that I made that mix instead of you.” 

“Hey!” MC chided James, “I don’t know what’s going on here, but please don’t pick on George like that.”

“It’s okay MC, I know what he means, and I guess he’s right. Even I wouldn’t be confident in my ability to protect you.” George clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

“Protect me from what?”

“Us.” John barely whispered the word, but it carried in the silence. From the big windows at the end of the room the setting sun cast the room in shades of orange and red. In the strange light it seemed like everyone features shifted, exaggerated. George and James stood on either side of her, watching the others who all seemed to watch and stare at MC. While being used to having attention on her when on stage, or even when having a discussion, it was hard to know where to look.

She turned to Jeremy who was still particularly close and wondered what that bruising color was along his neck and hairline. He flinched, a look of anguish on his face as his hand flew up to his ear. In that motion it looked like his nails were sharper, and was that webbing between his fingers? 

A strange jolt passed through MC as she glanced at them all again. Mycroft was breathing heavily as he stepped out of the room, loosening his tie. John and Jack stretched their jaw in an uncomfortable manner. Sebastian pulled his hood up higher. Quickly MC passed James in her rush to the window. She pulled on the cord, dropping the heavy drape and blocking out the colors of the setting sun. Only a lamp in the corner indicated any electricity, the rest of the hall was lit by candle light as MC turned at took the in the sight. Most of the guys had turned away from her, trying to hide their faces. All except Sherlock who watched her closely as she neared the group. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” George pleaded. “Let’s just get you set up in a room for the night and we can all talk about this in the morning, yeah?”

MC glanced around, finishing up to set her eyes on James, “why did you text me?”

“It seemed such a shame not to share this night together, plus if you are going to spend time with us I thought it would only be fair if you knew the truth.” He smiled looking over her shoulder, MC didn’t have to turn to know he was looking at Sherlock. 

“What’s the truth then? And if everything is so dangerous why did you bring me here.”

“Don’t worry, I will protect you from the monsters. I don’t want to ever lie to you MC, so here we are. Truth time.”

“Monsters?”

“Like us.” Jack murmured the words, leaning as close as he could. MC jumped, leaning away from him as he flashed what looked to be fairly long fangs in her direction. “Now... as long as you wear that, we can only get so close to you even without malicious intent, but if you take it off tonight... I don’t think anyone could make any promises on how tempting it would be to snatch you up.” Jack pointed at the charm that James gave her. 

“Jack leave her be and get over here.” John shouted across the room, his usually emerald eyes seemed to glow red that she could see even at a distance. John lifted some sort of cooler he had sitting next to his chair. “MC, please go with George. We have some things to take care of before we can talk about this any further.”

“Very funny.” MC rolled her eyes, “are you guys really going to pull a practical joke like this? But I do admit, the quick make up change is amazing.” MC approached Jeremy, amazed at the fin like ear he was now sporting. She reached up to touch it, the material felt so real under her fingers. Suddenly she heard the zap and saw Jeremy jump.

His raised his hands away from her hips, he had been reaching out to grab her when a sudden shock sparked between her fingers and his ear. “Right right, no touching. But i’m afraid this is all very real MC. Those two are vampires.” He indicated towards John and Jack, she could see John trying to keep Jack from opening the box. “Mycroft is a.. sorta vampire...” Jeremy searched for the right words.

“So what, Sherlock’s also a vampire?”

“We don’t know what he is to be honest.”

“I’m normal.”

“So you say.” Jeremy chuckles as Sherlock looked mildly offended. “Sebastian is a werecat. Go ahead and show her the ears!” Sebastian stood up and walked out of the room using a door at the very end. 

“Don’t worry about him,” James stepped up, pulling her into a side hug. “How about I show you to my room and I’ll catch you up there?”

“Your room?” George pushed his way between them.

“And what about you two?”

“Idiots. Morons who don’t know how to keep quiet about secrets.” Sherlock shouted from across the room.

“Wizards, they’re wizards.” Jeremy smiled taking it upon himself to translate for her. “And I’m a merman.”

“Uh huh. So you guys get together on Halloween and roleplay? Okay I guess that can be fun.” MC chuckled at their silliness, shaking her head. “But I should probably go put my things in a room.” She held up her bag.

“Let me show you.” George offered her his arm, and as she reached out for it Sherlock stepped in between them.

“It is my family’s estate, I can show her to a room.” 

“Oh your family owns this?” It was hard to keep the surprise off of her face as she wrapped her arm with Sherlock’s. Though it would be hard to guess if what he would say was truth, or all part of the roleplay.

He smiled, leading her out, “for quiet some time now.”

MC glanced behind her as the door started to swing shut, still giving her a glimpse into the room as John let Jack throw open the color, pulling out a pouch designed to look like blood. She didn’t take them for the types to really get into character like this.


End file.
